


In Her Den

by Lunarelle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarelle/pseuds/Lunarelle
Summary: Where Jaime says goodbye to Cersei before leaving for the war.  There’s no other plot other than that.





	In Her Den

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Game of Thrones fic. I hope you enjoy it, and that you give me comments on it if you have any suggestions!

**Disclaimer:**

The characters of Game of Thrones belong solely to George R.R. Martin and the producers involved in the HBO series.  I make absolutely no money from this venture, and am only a visitor in the Seven Kingdoms.

* * *

_I don’t belong in the war_ , thought Jaime as he made his way through the hallways of the Red Keep.  It was an argument he had made to his father, but his words had fallen on deaf ears.  He knew why.

Oh, yes, he knew why.  Knew that his father refused to let him stay close to Cersei, and wanted him away from King’s Landing.

Cersei needed him.  She never said anything about it, and almost appeared shy sometimes, but there was no secret about her he didn’t know.  He had shared a womb with her.  They’d been born only moments apart.  They’d shared things together that no mere mortal could understand.

How long would he be away?  He wasn’t worried about himself – he could handle himself in battle – but what would Cersei do with him gone?

He burst into her quarters to find her pacing up and down the room, her long hair flying behind her.  She glanced at him when he entered, but didn’t stop moving.

“Cersei,” he said, closing and locking the door.

She just held up her hand, continuing to pace until he walked to her and physically stopped her.

“Don’t!” she cried.

“Calm down.”

“Do not tell me to calm down!  He’s sending you off to fight and I…” her voice trailed off as she looked at him, her eyes wide.  She was rarely like this, so out of control.  But the announcement had taken her by complete surprise.  “He did it on purpose.”

“Of course he did it on purpose.  He doesn’t want me anywhere near you, you know that.”  Jaime led Cersei to a chair and sat her down before pouring her a glass of wine.  “He knows, but won’t admit it to himself.”

Cersei glared at him.  However many times they sated themselves on each other, they didn’t speak about what they did.  About the fact that it was forbidden and that if they were caught again… she took the wine from him, draining the goblet in one gulp.

Jaime knelt in front of her, placing his hands on her knees, “I’ll come back,” he said.  “You know I will.”

“I know no such thing.  You might find a young thing out there and marry her.  Then you’ll never look at me again.”

“Wouldn’t _that_ be a surprise?”  He took her face between his hands, “No one will ever replace you.”

She leaned forward suddenly, but overbalanced, and ended up crashing against him, causing the two of them to fall.

Jaime found himself laughing, “My dear sister.  What is it that you want?”

“Stay here.  You have to stay.  With me.”

“Would that I could,” he whispered.  His right hand was snaking up her thigh as he looked into her eyes, “You know you’re mine.”

She breathed in, unfastening his trousers just as he ripped the fragile lace of her undergarments.

Not a word did either of them say when she took him into her hand and guided him inside her.  They just breathed together, in tandem, joined the way they were meant to be.  She looked at him, and he looked right back, seeing the way her eyes widened almost imperceptibly as he thrust into her.

Their rhythm was slow for a while, almost gentle, but it didn’t last.  They were too aware that this was their last night together.  Who knew how long it would be before they saw each other again.

Cersei took off her gown, exposing herself to her brother, who kicked off his trousers with difficulty, losing a boot in the process.

They scrambled to their feet and fell onto the bed, tugging the hangings closed around them, enclosing them in shadow.

Jaime finished undressing before his hands found Cersei, before he kissed her and thrust inside her body once more.  She wrapped her legs around his hips, crying out into his mouth when he angled his hips in a way nobody else ever could.

He knew every inch of her.  Every breath she took belonged to him, and him alone.  He was hers, and she was his.

“Jaime…” she whispered.

He thrust harder and she gave a strangled gasp.

“I love it when you make that sound,” he hissed, thrusting again, relishing it when she muffled her cry against her hand.

They had made love so many times, in so many places.  They’d been young when they’d started, simple curiosity that had turned into something more.  Something forbidden that they came back to as much as they could.  It held no secrets for them anymore, but it was new every time.

Cersei raked her nails down his back, drawing blood and causing his hips to stutter against her.  Their coupling was fierce, and there would be bruises the next morning, but that was the way they wanted it.  The loss of control, the welcoming of oblivion that threatened to engulf them both.

She came as soon as he touched her sex, the spasm of her muscles gripping him so exquisitely that he cried out gutturally, incoherently.  He spilled his seed inside her, his fingers working her clitoris frenetically.

He couldn’t stop.  Wouldn’t.  He thrust again and again, growing hard once more inside her.  She thrashed against him, nearly ripping the bedsheets she was gripping in an effort to control her second orgasm, which swept over her like a tidal wave.

“Oh… Jaime, no… you can’t… not again…”

But he did.  “Don’t make me stop,” he hissed.  His lips found hers as his thrusts reached a frenzied pace.  “If I stop, I’ll have to leave.”

“Never,” said Cersei, a tear coursing down her cheek now.  “You can’t leave.  I… oh!  Jaime, I won’t let you.”

“I love you,” he said.

“I l-love you.”

Jaime’s thrusts stilled as his body succumbed to exhaustion.  Cersei cried in his arms, trying to pull him closer but being unable to do so.

“It’s all right,” he told her.

She shook her head.  It would never be all right. 

**The End**


End file.
